A Ultima Noite
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Fazia pouco tempo, desde a ultima vez, que o tinha visitado. Mas Mello sabia, aquela poderia ser sua ultima chance de vê-lo. MelloXNear


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, se não o L estaria vivo, Mello e Near seriam o casal principal e o casal, Raito e Misa teriam se casado no purgatório, tido lua de mel no inferno e ido, juntos, para Pu...

Essa fic foi escrita como continuação de _**"Detalhes"**_, mas não é necessária a leitura de uma para entender a outra (Claro, eu ficaria muito feliz se você lê-se as duas!).

**A Ultima Noite**

A noite já estava alta. No céu escuro as fracas estrelas não podiam competir com o brilho das luzes de New York, a moto negra e brilhante cortava as ruas a uma velocidade claramente perigosa, mas seu dono não parecia ter ímpetos de reduzir. O som desagradavelmente alto do motor, o vento batendo duramente no capacete negro, as luvas de couro presas tão firmes ao guidão, que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos pela pressão, deixavam claro que ele não ia parar, não até alcançar o seu objetivo. A Moto parou bruscamente me frente ao prédio da SPK, os pneus cantando no asfalto.

O motociclista desceu rápido e retirou o capacete, deixando as mechas loiras livres, para logo subir o capuz do sobretudo vermelho. Deu um sorriso feroz para a portaria, antes de abrir uma barra de chocolate e, literalmente, _arrancar_ um pedaço do doce. A adrenalina corria tão rápido quanto a moto, momentos antes. Ele podia se lembrar da ultima vez que entrara naquele prédio, da surpresa de todos em vê-lo, do olhar impassível "_dele_", fechou a mão esquerda em punho e tirou mais um naco da barra. As palavras trocadas com Matt, minutos antes de sair, ecoavam em sua mente.

" _-Vai mesmo atrás dele?- O Ruivo sabia qual seria sua resposta, mas era sempre divertido ver as reações de Mello._

_Como não podia deixar de ser, o loiro contraiu o rosto de maneira desgostosa, enquanto terminava de vestir o sobretudo._

_- Você sabe que não tenho escolha. Eu vou falar para o idiota o que fazer, porque, depois de amanha, não há garantias, de que poderei fazer mais alguma coisa. – O tom frio continha toda sua raiva._

_Doía engolir seu orgulho, era vergonhoso admitir suas fraquezas e a risada seca do gamer mostrava que ele sabia dos seus sentimentos._

_- Mello sempre será Mello! Finalmente você aceitou as palavras de __**L**__, juntos você e Near são capazes de superá-lo._

_O Baque seco, de um soco na parede, encerrou a fala de Matt, que ergueu os olhos do __**DS**__ para o loiro parado em frente à porta, tremendo levemente._

_- É por __**L**__ que faço isso, eu já não posso vingá-lo sozinho, que pelo menos aquele inútil sirva para alguma coisa!_

_As palavras foram gritadas e Matt preferiu se manter calado, enquanto via o outro bater a porta com força. Porém ele sabia da verdade, mais do que bolar estratégias ou construir alianças, Mello ia se despedir."_

Sorriu da maneira mais carinhosa que sabia, Matt era o amigo mais leal que alguém poderia ter.

Respirou fundo, engolindo o ultimo pedaço da barra e buscando outra num dos bolsos, enquanto seguia em direção a porta de vidro, embaçada pelo frio do inverno. Sabia que já tinha sido detectado pelas câmeras, ser discreto não fazia se estilo. Apoiou-se na porta e escreveu com os dedos, no vidro: _"Abre logo essa merda!"_ Não havia sido muito educado? Não ligava. Estava com pressa para os joguinhos de Near, o albino que procurasse outro modo testar sua paciência.

Ficou surpreso ao ver o menor seguindo calmamente em direção a porta, enquanto enrolava um dos cachos de cabelo branco, naquela calma constante, que sempre irritava Mello. Bastou passar do cartão de identificação e que a porta abrisse o suficiente, para Mello poder passar e ele invadiu a portaria de sua maneira intempestiva, jogando para trás o capuz e deixando seu rosto totalmente a mostra. Near sempre o vira como um furacão.

Mello parou a poucos passos de distância dele e estudou toda a sua fisionomia, antes de começar a falar.

- Hora, hora, quem diria, o grande detetive Near veio me receber pessoalmente. – As palavras vinham cobertas de veneno e o albino pode ouvir seu nome ser cuspido com todo o desagrado possível. – Saudades de mim? – A risada fria foi o ponto final de suas observações.

Ele conhecia Mello, sabia desvendar a maioria de seus sentimentos e, a união de palavras, mais causticas que o comum, um grande pedaço de chocolate a cada frase dita e o fato do loiro não parar de andar em círculos a sua frente, só podia indicar uma coisa, ele estava mais nervoso que o normal. Neste caso, o melhor seria não provocá-lo.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Procurou manter o tom sem emoção de sempre, seria difícil resistir às chances de irritar seu rival depois de tantos anos.

Mas a pergunta direta pareceu irritar ainda mais Mello, ele não queria ir direto ao assunto, imaginara trocar alguns insultos com o rival antes de começar a falar, antes de confessar sua derrota, mas o maldito havia atrapalhado seus planos novamente.

- Será que estou incomodando? – tempo, ele precisava de tempo para engolir seu orgulho e coragem para falar o que precisava.

- Bem, o Mello claramente não possui capacidade de derrotar Kira, então eu entendo, que tenha desistido, mas eu não. Com licença, tenho um caso a solucionar. – Foi o loiro quem começou, pensou enquanto se virava em direção ao elevador, abaixando os olhos para esconder seu divertimento da única pessoa, que poderia identificá-lo.

Mas Near não conseguiu dar um passo antes de ser fortemente segurado pelo braço e arremessado em uma parede próxima pelo outro, que tomou o cuidado de erguê-lo poucos centímetros do chão, impedindo uma possível fuga. Graças a isso seus olhos ficaram na mesma linha dos de Mello, forçando que virasse a face para desviar dos verdes faiscantes de fúria.

- Engraçadinho, aprendeu a fazer piadas durante esses anos, né? Mas continua fraco! – Um sorriso cruel tomou conta do rosto marcado.

- Mas eu não preciso me preocupar, o Mello nunca me machucaria. – As palavras não tinham carinho ou qualquer outro sentimento, a única coisa provando, que Near realmente acreditava nelas, eram os olhos negros fixos nos verdes.

Mello apertou mais os braços do outro.

- Você é um idiota! – Gritou, como gostaria de mais chocolate agora, porém era impossível pegar algum no momento, respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar em um tom baixo, nem por isso menos perigoso. – Escute bem, Eu não posso derrotar Kira sozinho. – a expressão claramente surpresa de Near o teria feito rir, em qualquer outro momento. – Mas você também não. – dessa vez riu, foi uma risada sarcástica. – Então ouça, Kira possui aliados, idiotas que fazem tudo o que ele manda e se capturarmos ele, esses idiotas virão em seu socorro. Natsume Takada é, obviamente, a mais influente ajudante desse desgraçado e eu irei dar um fim nela, amanha! – Percebeu que Near ia interrompê-lo naquele momento, por isso gritou. – Cale a boca! Eu já tenho tudo planejado, use esse seu maldito gênio, aproveite a oportunidade e capture o infeliz!

Estava com tanta raiva, que só tinha duas opções, ou dava um soco em Near ou engolia uma barra de chocolate agora. Não precisava pensar muito para decidir, largou rapidamente o menor e arrebentou a embalagem do doce. Nunca seria covarde o suficiente para bater em alguém mais fraco, principalmente Near. O menor caiu no chão de maneira desajeita, mas não fez nada alem de se ajeitar, sentando de sua maneira característica.

- Por que? – perguntou, enrolando um novo cacho de fios pálidos.

Mello não parecia querer olhá-lo, andando de um lado para o outro, explicou sem tirar os olhos da nova barra de doce. Três barras só naquele encontro, estava realmente nervoso.

- Porque ele tinha razão, porque juntos não seremos derrotados, porque juntos podemos superar até mesmo **L**!

Terminou de falar parando em frente a ele, parecia tão cansado depois da confissão, que preferiu sentar-se ao lado do outro, suspirou. Se alguém lhe dissesse, alguns anos atrás, que admitiria precisar da ajuda do Near, que ia atrás dele e terminaria sentado ao seu lado, ele teria rido muito e atirado no dono do comentário, em seguida.

- Então, por que o Mello vai embora? Por que vai me deixar sozinho?

Aquilo era assustador, de certa forma, nunca sentira tanta emoção na voz do adversário. Near parecia tão triste, tão assustado, tão indefeso. Sentiu raiva dessa fragilidade repentina, mas estava cansado de brigar, cansado de gritar e machucar. Deu uma nova mordida no chocolate e fez algo inédito, abraçou Near, fazendo a cabeça dele descansar em seu peito.

- Idiota, você não foi sempre o numero 1? Sempre me ganhou? Eu te odeio por isso Near, odeio você por sempre roubar meu premio. – O abraço estava ficando muito apertado, mas o menor parecia não se importar. – Eu farei a minha parte, se eu morrer que seja, se não, continuaremos a competir. Porém se algum dia você desistir, eu te mato, entendeu? Eu te mato!

Near buscou retribuir o abraço como pode, apenas acenou a cabeça de leve, demonstrando ter entendido. Naquela noite não houveram beijos, suaves ou provocantes, não houveram caricias mais profundas. Mas aquele abraço ficaria guardado para sempre nas lembranças de Near, o calor do loiro, seu cheiro e o hálito morno de chocolate.

**Fim.**

_Yo Seres Humanos (ou não XD)! o/_

_Quando eu escrevi **"Detalhes"**, realmente adorei, mas já tinha desistido de qualquer continuação. Porém pessoas leram e comentaram, eu estava orgulhosa do meu primeiro yaoi e a inspiração veio! Assim o que era uma one-shot, deu inicio a uma trilogia (não mais do que isso!), que eu gosto de chamar de **"Adeus em Três Atos".** Essa fic é a segunda da trilogia._

_Espero, que ela tenha agradado a todos os leitores e não tenha caido na maldição das continuações! Seria chato pedir, que comentem para eu saber se devo postar a terceira parte ou não?_

_Agradeço a todos vocês que leram,_

_por favor comentem, só assim nós aprendemos onde melhorar!_

_Bjus! :_


End file.
